Rooftop
by HellRaiserAlchemist
Summary: Answering vierblith's challenge! Bwaha. Fear it. Tezuka's leaving, he doesn't know how to tell Fuji, and things take their course. TezukaxFuji hintings. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** If Prince of Tennis were mine, the manga would be in a plastic wrapper. 'Kay? AND THOSE GOD AWFUL DUBBERS WOULD BE BEGGING FOR MERCY.

**A/N:** Answering vierblith's challenge about Tezuka leaving to Germany. YAY ANGST X3 -giggles insanely- This'll be interesting, seeing as how I usually target Fuji when it comes to angst. -amused- 'Nihow, this will be Tezuji. Because...well, look at the author.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Dark eyes glanced over the brochure for the millionth time that night, then back to the cell phone sitting idly next to the papers. The phone was taunting him. He could practically hear the electronic device laughing at him.

_I can do this... Just pick up the phone. And hold down the five. ...Or press the redial button. ...Kami-sama, playing Atobe was easier than this._

An aggravated sigh slipped past Tezuka's lips, mixing with a growl as he ran his hand through his hair irritably. He'd barely hung up with Fuji twenty minutes ago, after talking to him for almost an hour and a half. He had meant to tell him about what was going to happen, but Fuji kept finding ways to divert their conversation. He'd always ask if Tezuka was sure his arm was alright, and before he could begin to explain the brochure, the tensai had either launched into another series of threats against Atobe, or was scolding the captain again, causing the latter to lose complete focus on the news he had to give.

He was so lost in thought at that point, that he hardly noticed the little object had ceased laughing at him, and was now flashing and vibrating. When he did finally catch the blinking light, he was quick to answer, hoping his voice didn't sound too hasty. He hadn't bothered checking the caller ID, too worried about the person hanging up. Tezuka hated disappointing people, after all.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Tezuka!"

That did it. Tezuka pulled the phone from his ear for a moment to look at the number on the tiny screen. Fuji's smile and peace sign greeted him in the caller picture box, accompanied by the tensai's cell number. Vaguely Tezuka wondered if Fuji had a sixth sense about things like this...he shrugged the spare thoughts off, bringing the phone back to his ear, to find that the tensai had begun talking to himself in worry.

"--and are you sure there isn't anything we can do? You have gone to see the doctor right? I swear I'm going to maim Atobe next time I see him! And you playing like that--"

"Fuji."

An apologetic cough came from the other end, as Tezuka rolled his eyes, "Is that the only reason you called back? We just got off the phone."

"I...kind of had a feeling I needed to talk to you. Yumiko-nee-san says we should always listen to our instinct." The other offered, and Tezuka could just see him nodding in an all-knowing manner. Well, that saved Tezuka trouble at least.

"I suppose I was being silly though. Gomen, Tezuka--"

"No. I do need to talk to you...it's important."

"Is everything alright?" The concern in the tensai's voice caused the captain's stomach to knot, "Tezuka? I can come over if you need me to. I can be over in fifteen minutes--"

"No. I'll...meet me before practice?"

"Tezuka, what's going on? You're scaring me...please, tell me what happened."

"Oyasumi, Syuusuke."

"Te--Kunimitsu, don't you dare--" Tezuka had already pressed the tiny red button. He held it down for good measure to turn the phone off and stood from his desk, slowly making his way to his door, then to the stair rail and leaned over, calling down to his mother, "Okaa-san, if Fuji calls...tell him I'll talk to him in the morning."

"Alright...are you going to bed, dear?"

"Aa...oyasumi, okaa-san."

"Oyasumi, Kunimitsu."

He trudged back to his room and fell back onto his bed. For a long while he just stared at his ceiling, hoping to find answers there. He'd had the chance to say it without confronting the tensai. Why hadn't he? Now he'd have to watch his reaction. He wasn't sure he could handle that. Slowly, he took his glasses off, setting them on his desk as he struggled to find a decent sleeping position. Every time he thought he'd found one, he heard the phone ring downstairs and sat straight up, partially hoping his mother would come check to see if he was really asleep. Fuji called first, barely seconds after he'd lie down, and Tezuka immediately regretted requesting his mother to turn the boy away. A part of him hoped that he would call back and insist on speaking to the captain...but that just made Tezuka feel worse each time the phone rang until he eventually fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Tezuka woke up in dread. He didn't betray it though, as he went through his normal routine. As he was heading out the door, he was fiddling with his phone in his pocket, tempted to call Fuji and just tell him that way, then stay home and pack. Part of him, though, wanted to see the tensai's face when he heard the news. Would he be surprised? Angry? Sad? Understanding? The various scenarios played in the back of the captain's mind all the way to the school gate where he found the object of his thoughts standing in wait. They held each other's gaze a moment, Tezuka holding his usual stoic look, while Fuji was practically glaring, blue eyes narrowed softly. After a while, Fuji closed the distance between them and gave his friend a light smack to the cheek, scolding him, "It's rude to hang up on someone who's panicking over you. And then telling your mother not to let me talk to you? What is going on, Tezuka?"

Tezuka took the time Fuji ranted to look over the petite third year. Fuji had barely changed from their first and second year. He had gotten a bit taller, true, but was still the shortest of the third and second years. He was barely taller than Echizen, as it stood, and was by far the most feminine. His body had yet to lose it's childish curves, and Tezuka still wasn't sure that was due to the lack of hormones, or because Fuji was just blessed to retain his figure. Absently, he reached over, putting a hand to the slender shoulder and turned him, successfully cutting the ranting lecture short.

"Tezuka?"

"Roof." That's all that had to be said for the understanding to pass between them. Fuji nodded, seeming to realize that people were beginning to show up. They walked side by side, all the way. They had arrived earlier than Oishi, even, and Tezuka felt lucky to have avoided the panic-prone vice captain. He felt awful leaving him alone, especially to care for Fuji, Kaido, Momoshiro and Inui alone. Namely Fuji and Inui. Once they reached the roof, Fuji went straight for the fence and slid his bag from his shoulder to the ground, followed by his black jacket. Tezuka blinked, looking at him oddly. Fuji merely shrugged, "We're changing for tennis practice after this, right? I don't like undoing the buttons. They annoy me."

That was interesting news, and caused the captain to study his friend further. The tensai smiled his usual taunting smile as he dug a tennis ball from his bag and began bouncing it against the roof floor. Before he could address why he'd called the other out, Fuji looked up, spinning the ball on his finger for a moment, "Tezuka. Do you know what this is?"

"...It's a tennis ball."

"Besides that."

Tezuka stared at him. He couldn't be serious. What could possibly be so important about a tennis ball that it had a second meaning? He shook his head with a half shrug. The tensai's eyes opened slowly, looking over the ball longingly.

"This is the ball from our match as first years."

The answer had been whispered, and Tezuka hardly believed he'd heard correct. Faintly he could see tears on the edge of Fuji's eyes and felt the knot from the night before return as the other continued.

"I held onto it...to remind me that we'd have our rematch one day...and you'd be all better." Tezuka caught the sorrow in the voice that soon turned to sharp venom, "Atobe seems to have taken that though..."

"...No, he hasn't."

"What are you talking about? With out schedules, you'll never be able to play a decent match again. We both know a serious match between us wouldn't be twenty minutes like the doctors want you to play. And what about Sanada-san?"

He caught the temporary flash of blue, and thought the tensai was seriously considering lashing at something. He stepped forward, putting a calming hand to his shoulder until the eyes slid back into their closed state.

"...What are you going on about, anyways?"

"We can still have our match..."

"...Meaning...? I refuse to play you if it will be your last match. Tezuka, you have potential to become the best, if you'd just take the year off for condi--"

"No." Tezuka cut in and took a steady breath, putting a bit of distance between himself and Fuji, should the other still feel the need to attack something, in his case someone, before answering, "I'm going to Germany. For treatment."

"...Germany?"

"Aa...only until my arm heals completely."

"...You swear so?"

Tezuka could tell Fuji didn't trust him. He had every right not to after all. He and Oishi had thought his arm was healed before hand, and now he was going off an entire two continents away. He nodded anyways, "I swear."

"Then you'll come back to us...to me...?" Fuji went quiet when Tezuka gave an affirmative nod. He held the small fuzzy object in his hand up to observe it in the sun, "When you return, you'll be the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu." He muttered.

"When I return, I'll be able to play whomever." Was the response he gave, hoping Fuji would see the intent behind it. It seemed the tensai hadn't though, as he looked off to the side, echoing the words.

"With whomever?"

"Yes, with whomever."

"Ahh. Souka."

Tezuka waited a moment for a bit more of a reaction. Fuji merely continued starring off into the distance, while messing with the tennis ball in his hand. After a while longer, he got the bit more he had been expecting, and at the same time hadn't expected.

"Atobe will be glad...I'd imagine he hated winning against you. He must see it as a default--"

The sentence was never finished as Tezuka turned the rambling tensai and pinned him against the fence, before cupping his face and placing a gentle, albeit demanding, kiss on the soft lips. Fuji made no move to push him away, for which the captain was grateful. When he felt the frail arms wrap around his upper body and clutch his jacket, he considered forgetting the treatment, if it meant staying with the petite other. It was then he realized tears were running down Fuji's face and he released the other, looking over him in concern.

Blue eyes looked up at him, the tears coming heavily, "You...shouldn't have done that..." Before he could ask why, Fuji had latched himself to his captain and was fighting back sobs, "I'm torn enough as it is...we need you here, but you'll never be able to recover if you stay...now...Kami-sama, Tezuka! I don't want you to go! I can't stand the thought of being alone for all that time!"

Tezuka looked down at him, gently petting the honey-shine hair, as Fuji continued going on about how much harder it had become. He understood, even if he didn't want to. Leaving, after the silent, mutual confession, would be a tear on both of them, but at the same time.

"Syuusuke...listen to me." Fuji looked up at his given name, still looking upset with his captain, though Tezuka merely smiled, "I know it's going to be hard. I need you to be strong though. Oishi's going to have his hands full...I need you to help him, best you can. The others will listen to Oishi, but you need to keep them in line."

"How can you expect me to listen to that? You can't leave now...you can't..."

"I can." Tezuka leaned back down, kissing the tearful cheeks gently, "Because I have something to come back to. I have something to work for, to come back. Don't I?"

Fuji glared up at him, defiantly. Tezuka could tell he'd made the other upset, more so than a normal good bye would have. After a moment of the glare, Fuji slowly detached himself from his captain, wiped at his eyes to clear them and stalked off with his bag and jacket, "Go home...you have a lot to get ready for."

"After I tell everyone else..."

Blue eyes turned on him, and Tezuka felt his insides chill at the gaze he was getting. It was like he was being looked through and into instead of at. Even Fuji's smile had become a hollow, plastered mannequin smile, "And I'll pretend not to have heard a thing...no?" With that he left.

The next day, Tezuka was standing in the airport, his insides still jumbled. No one had come with him, which he was partially grateful for. It was hard enough saying good-bye the first time...and saying it twice to Fuji had only made him want to forget the whole thing even more. He thought over the tensai's reaction, and found that he still couldn't quite understand it. Fuji's acting had been perfect; he'd looked as surprised as everyone else, and even more ready to kill him than he had the first time.

_"All passengers en route to Frankfurt please hurry to your boarding."_

With a last look around the airport, Tezuka shouldered his bag and began heading off. Just as he reached the station, he swore he heard his name and turned, frowning. All he saw was a two second blur of blue and brown, as a kiss was pressed firmly to his lips. People turned to stare and, had he not been the victim, he would have stared as well. Once released, he looked down at the clinging body and was forced to smile sadly, "Syuusuke..."

"I will carry out that threat if you don't come back, Tezuka Kunimitsu," the other muttered darkly before detaching himself from his captain. He'd changed into street clothes--a baby blue shirt that hugged his slender shoulders and fell to his knees, over a pair of white, waist hugging jeans-- that concealed his form more or less, and accentuated his feminine curves. "You better come back to me, perfect."

"...Of course."

"Good. Now go." He turned on his heel, but hesitated and turned again, glaring down Tezuka, "...If you don't recover completely...don't expect a warm welcome. I'll completely obliterate you, if you do." Now satisfied, he turned once more and left as suddenly as he'd come, leaving people staring between them, and Tezuka's jaw partially dropped. He slowly boarded his plane, ignoring the looks he was getting and fell into his chair heavily. His eyes strayed to the window, and he could swear he still saw the blue outfit. He knew it wasn't Fuji's, and he'd probably borrowed the shirt from his sister for the occasion...the words still stung at him. He felt a solemn, rejected smile begin to play at his lips as bitter tears formed at the edge of his eyes. He didn't doubt Fuji's threat at all.

_All the more reason to reach perfection. _Tezuka nodded to himself and reached into his bag to find a magazine. Instead, he felt his hand brush over fuzz, and he frowned, pulling the object out. He blinked in surprise, as he found a tennis ball, with a piece of paper taped to it. Slowly, he pulled the paper off, as his insides sank further, and the bitter smile returned. Fuji certainly had a way of rubbing salt in wounds. With a tired sigh, he gave up on the idea of the magazine, and settled with trying to take a small nap before take off, so he didn't have to feel as sick.

A small old woman took her seat, and stared at the young man next to her. He appeared to be in his early twenties to the woman, though he was wearing a junior high uniform. She didn't think that could be right. He had a tennis ball in one hand, and a slip of paper hanging loosely in the other. Tilting her head a bit, she read the paper to herself. "Don't...forget...our promise...aw. Poor dear must be leaving behind his girlfriend." She sighed and settled into her seat as she awaited the takeoff. She felt sorry for the younger generation, but didn't doubt that things would work out.

* * *

**Post A/N:** ...Ok, that sucked XD -snorts- I'mma rewrite it later. But uh...to explain the ending. I didn't like leaving it with Fuji leaving...so, I added a bit. In the manga (book 19) Tezuka goes to the airport and all the third years and Coach Ryuzaki are there with him. In the anime, he's by himself. So uh...blended the two a bit because I like Fuji and he didn't get enough love and torture causing and damn I suck -dies- Um...what else can I explain...oh. I haven't seen the episode in a while...and in the midst of trying to find it, I went back and watched "Tezuka's Decision" as well. Fuji was very shocked, which makes me wonder if Tezuka told him in the morning or if he told him during lunch or what, but who cares. TOTALLY A TEZUKAXFUJI MOMENT. 

Anywho, C&C/Reviews are loved! ...Wow this was short.


End file.
